


Love Knows Boundaries Hate Can Only Fathom

by zoeyael



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hamish - Freeform, Moriarty's kid, Parentlock, aditi moriarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeyael/pseuds/zoeyael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish, like any teenager, feels a need for a connection with someone else. A connection a family member or friend can't provide. He doesn't think he'll find it anytime soon until he meets Aditi Moran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Knows Boundaries Hate Can Only Fathom

 

Long muscular legs stretched in random fashions throughout the queen sized bed, providing a nearly unearthly figure resting on it. The sixteen-year-old boy who rested in this bed looked nothing like his peers. He sported dark, curly hair, much like his father's. In fact he looked almost exactly like Sherlock, except for the circle-ness of his face. 

The sun's glare floated through the room, waking up Hamish. It took nearly a half hour before he actually bothered to realise he was existent in a conscious world. By then both of his parents had been in twice to try and get his up.

"Next time I have to come up here I am going to lock you into your bathroom and you won't get your tea."

"That's inhumane dad." Hamish flopped his legs over the side of his bed with is sheets trapped tightly around him. 

"It's a good thing I'm friends with cops." John stepped back out of the door way, leaving it open behind him.

"First day of year 12. Yahoo." Hamish grumbled out sarcastically.

He groggily walked over his large closet and shifted through the load of clothes, gifts from his uncle Mycroft. He picked out purposefully ripped jeans, a old and baggy white shirt, a hoodie and leather jacket and a pair of red high-tops. Hamish shuffled into his personal bathroom with his clothes staring at the shower, deciding against taking a shower. He went up to his sink and downed his head, completely emerging it in soap and water. He washed it all off and then dried it off, splaying his mohawk awkwardly on his head.

He combed it out so it would maintain a basic level of organisation and immediately thundered down the stairs into the main flat, where he saw John and Sherlock nagging at each other about breakfast.

"There's so evidence that it is important."

"Sherlock, I'm a doctor and I'm saying it's a good idea."

"Well of course food is, but breakfast is no more important than any other meal."

"Just eat some toast or something."

"No. I don't need to."

"Jesus-"

"Hey dad." Hamish skidded into the kitchen and grabbed the toast intended for Sherlock out of John's hand and his designated cup of tea.

"I can't eat it now, John."

"It's your fault Hamish was smart enough to do that."

"Maybe he's just learnt from you on how to deal with us."

"You mean you."

"By guys. I'll be with Evan and Jamie after school, by I'll be home by dinner." Hamish stomped back out the door after kissing John goodbye and patting Sherlock's head.

He got out the door running and didn't stop until the tube station, the pulling out of his oyster card and rushing through the stations a practised elegance. He got onto his regular tube, seeing his friend Jamie only a few steps away.

"Jamie! How was your night?" He swung over to the shorter friend, his features just as striking as Hamish's, just less beautifully odd.

"Virginal. Virginal and dull." Jamie pocketed his phone, his ear buds soon following.

"Always with the articulacy."

"You're one to  _correspond,_ 'Mish."

"Have you talked to Evan about tonight yet?"

"He said that he's still iffy about doing anything like this with someone who has a uncle that is virtually the fucking British government-"

"You can't choose your family, my friend."

"Well put. He is in, however. As long as you're driving."

"C'mon." The tube stopped with it's usual force and the two boys were shuffled out amiss all the men and women getting to work.

"Hamish, did you do your German homework?" Jamie yelled over the crowds.

"You know I'm not in that class anymore."

"That was my sneaky way of asking you to do mine."

"I know, you've only used it about every day."

"I hate German class."

"Everyone with half a brain does, J."

They both emerged outside, a block and a half away from their school.

"This year is going to suck." Hamish complained.

"We know." Evan and Jamie responded.

"Oi! Hey Eve!" Hamish slapped his on his shoulder, meeting a scowl at the nickname.

"We've got awhile until class starts, do you just want to hang out at R's?" Evan asked them.

"What? The coffee place?" Jamie judged back.

"Yah, numchuck." Evan scoffed back.

"Guys, c'mon. We're sixteen, not two." Hamish gave a devious smile, "Beat you guys there!" and took off running.

"Hamish!"

"C'mon mate!"

Evan and Jamie took off after him without the grace Hamish had for weaving in and out of crowds, obviously, he got there first, the length of his legs and love of running through random crowds providing an advantage. 

"I thought we were going to R's." Jamie pouted.

"I've got a better idea." Hamish took out his lock picking materials and opened the door to their school, holding it open for his two friends and locking it behind him.

"We're not going to bribe the kitchen workers into feeding us breakfast again, are we?" Evan complained. 

"No. Besides we technically paid them." Hamish remarked.

"Ah yes. The exploits of J.E.H. incorporated." Evan dripped with sarcasm.

"Whatever, let's just get on with it." Hamish lead them to the kitchen where he opened the freezer. "Take your pick, lads. Anything you lot want to cook up, feel free. You know where the stove and deep friers are." He grabbed a bucket of ice cream and started to eat it with a spoon from his pocket.

"This is much better than R's." Jamie smiled at Hamish, his arms brimming over with various foods.

"Jamie, Hamish, I'll cook everything if guys do all the fetching for me." Evan offered.

"Great."

"Yeah, okay." 

Evan cooked up toast, scrabbled eggs, lemon pancakes, bacon, tomatoes and half a dozen other things for everyone. Hamish had brought a table cloth and he put it on the staff table in the kitchen along with plates and everything they would need.

"Hello boys." A girl entered into the kitchen with waist length pitch black hair, a small pointed face and a long neck. She wore a simple black dress with a black and white vest over it. Her clothes looked emensly expensive and twice as sophisticated, but it was clear she wasn't much older then Hamish.

Though Jamie and Evan seemed scared out of their wits Hamish remained a cool façade, and continued to eat his breakfast. "You want anything?"

"I've already eaten."

"Then you want to sit?"

"Why?"

"How should I know?" Hamish smiled to the girl's cold face, causing her to break into a mirrored smile.

"Okay. My name's Aditi Mori-er-Moran. You and you friends?"

"Evan Tramstean, Jamie Montenegro and Hamish Holmes." He pointed in turn at his friends as he said the names. 

Aditi showed a quickly hidden flash of recognition at each name, but no one seemed to notice. She sat down at the table with the two boys and lit up a cigarette. Noticing Evan's uneasiness about it she kept her face nuteral and looked over at Hamish.

"What's his problem?"

"I think there's a whole issue of  _fire detectors_." Evan responded sarcastically.

"You really think there's fire detectors in a fucking school kitchen? How thick are you?" To her amusment Hamish chuckled and she grabbed a piece of toast and started to butter it. The boys started eating again, this time with more grace, though Hamish seemed to have given up eating.

"Is this your first year here?" Hamish swung his left leg around to the other side of the bench, giving his full attention to Aditi.

"Yes. I'm going to be boarding."


End file.
